


Cinderfall

by Motylanoga



Category: Cinderella (2015), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cinderella AU, Disney References, F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Cinderella, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Shrek References, Translation, aziraphale is cinderella, but no in epilogue, crowley is prince charming, world without homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motylanoga/pseuds/Motylanoga
Summary: So, how about the world where Aziraphale is Cinderella, Crowley is a Prince Charming and Gabriel has become an evil stepmother?





	1. Prolgue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Azirapciuszek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980625) by [Wiecznykac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac). 

How should a good fairy tale start? Yes, yes, thank you, angel: a long time ago, behind the mountains, behind the woods, on the outskirts of the kingdom, there was an elegant manor house where the Fall family lived. The Father, the head of the family, was a merchant who often went on long journeys. The Mother was a woman of great heart and angelic goodness, although she was often ill. She took care of the house and the upbringing and teaching of their only son, Azira. He was an extraordinary boy, with the name and appearance of a cherub and a smile that could melt even the toughest hearts.

"Be brave and good, my dear," said his Mother every night, kissing his forehead and wishing him a good night's sleep. And indeed, he was like that. Although he knew how to use the sword perfectly (which was undoubtedly his father's merit), he was a pacifist. He loved all living creatures - this also applied to animals considered to be pests, i.e. mice, which the servants effectively tried to exterminate from home. They were his little friends and playmates and he even gave them names: Adam, Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale. But they were not his only friends: he was also friends with the service, which he and his parents treated as real family members. He most often spoke to Anathema, the daughter of a cook who shared a passion with him, namely they both loved to read. The following things could be said about Azira: he loved his family, books and food the most in the world. His love for literature was instilled in him by his mother, who often read him bedtime stories about fairies, princes and dragons from all over the world and taught him to read very quickly. After each journey his father brought him a gift in the form of a book and sweets. Their library could compete with royal collections - they had various books: from old or modern authors to works of classics and respected artists. Azir Falla's childhood seemed wonderful until on his twelfth birthday his mother passed out. Unfortunately, the diagnosis was final. Six months later, the boy became a half orphan.

***

There was mourning in the house. However, his Father promised to his wife to move on. After two years, the widow of Mr. Fall's friend, Gabriel Tremaine moved into the family manor house with her a year sons: Uriel and Sandalfon, who were a year older than Azira. He accepted this change calmly - he wanted his father to be happy and he was happy to have new company in big house.  
"Maybe they like to read too?’’ At night he thought about what his new family would be like.  
Unfortunately, he was VERY mistaken. From the day they arrived, he knew it wouldn't be an easy relationship. Gabriela and her children were the complete opposite of what young Fall was used to. Uriel and Sandalfon loved gossip, wealth and splendor. They walked dressed in colorful, richly decorated clothes. Unfortunately, they may have limited minds. They simply said what they thought about the people around them. And these weren’t nice things.  
"You see that fat guy!? He's probably our little brother! He looks like a small child.’’  
"Oh, we're gonna live in a hovel like this?! It looks like it's from a different era!’’  
Azira, however, tried not to hear the criticism of his and his family's home, and with a smile on his face invited all three of them inside.  
Lady Gabriela was a classy woman: elegant, following the fashion-richly decorated dresses to the ground, big hats and a richly decorated staff were her trademark. Life has not spared her worries, but she has always striven for her goal. And she always achieved it. Her companion, the Persian cat, Michael was fat (not only because of the big fur) and lazy. However, Azira was good-hearted and the words of his mother were in his heart all the time - he was brave and good.

The stepmother and her sons loved the company of rich and influential people. At home there were more and more frequent pompous banquets, where many different kinds of personalities appeared. Azira felt very uncomfortable with them - he was not used to crowds. That's why most of them read in the library, reading books and eating their favorite tarts (he loved lemon ones the most).

The Father still went on his trips - now for longer and more often, because his adoptive sons and wife, brought up on a high standard of living, were quite…expensive to maintain. However, he tried to send letters to his family as often as he could. Newton Pulsifer, a good friend of Anathema's, brought them from the city. Each time Father came back with fancy gifts for Uriel and Sandalfon - lace, expensive fabrics and perfumes. Az always got a book - always one, but very valuable. Although he didn't care about the gifts, he just wanted his father to come home safely. During her husband's absence, her behaviour towards Azira has changed dramatically. With the man she pretended to be good and caring (as much as she could). However, when he was leaving by deception, she used the goodness of the boy.

It started with his room: Gabriela asked the young Falla to talk for a moment after Uriel threw Sandalfon's things out of the window.  
‘’It's terrible, my sons are so big, they've been so big since I was a child in one small room," she said, pretending to be sad and tired. Azira thought for a moment.  
‘’Welllll, actually my room is bigger than theirs, he could have pronounced…’’ the expression on my stepmother's face changed instantly.  
‘’Oh, that's the thought, dearie! You have a very good heart!’’  
‘’I... ‘’ There was a blush on the boy's face. ‘’That's nothing, I can move…’’  
‘’To the attic!’’ the stepmother clapped her hands. She got up and walked up to the chest of drawers, from where she got a big wooden tray. Azira recognized his things on it.  
‘’Please, I've already asked the servants to move the old catafalque. The attic is so spacious, nobody will bother you there.’’  
‘’Thank you.’’ he went to see his new place. Being on the stairs he heard his brothers nailing each other high five.

***

Young Fall tried to live his life as he used to - he helped with his duties, talked to Anathema, who supported him every time the brothers laughed at his passion for reading, eating and tartan accessories. He loved tartan, and most of his wardrobe was made of this material. He was so stylish and comfortable! However, it was not only the brothers who chose him as a target for their attacks, but Gabriel was equally effective in trying to make the life of Azir miserable - she treated him as a servant, although she had many of them at her disposal. He did not mind - he liked to be helpful. But Anathema told him ‘’Azira, honey. You have to do something about it! They treat you like someone worse, and you're better than them! Remember that!’’ But the boy has always calmed her down.  
‘’Ana, darling! Don't worry. My father will come back and everything will be fine! Is there still some apple pie left?’’

***

Summer lasted, and the letter contact with Mr. Fall was broken. One autumn evening a man knocked on the door. Azira ran to open it. It was a good friend of his parents - Metatron.  
‘’Mr. Metatron, how nice to see you again! Come on in for tea!’’ the boy said cheerfully.  
He thought he had a letter from his father. Unfortunately, his face heralded the worst.  
‘’Hello, my golden boy…’’ Az could hear him crying in his voice.  
‘’Unfortunately, I have bad news’’ he grabbed his hand. ‘’Your father... He got sick on the way. He talked about you and your mother all the time. Poor, poor, good man’’  
tears were flowing on the cheeks of the stranger and the boy. ‘’He, he ordered the master to give this present’’ he gave him a small book- "Romeo and Juliet’’. Azira and his Mother's beloved book.  
‘’And where's my umbrella!’’- the boy turned around. Behind him, in the corridor, there were brothers and stepmother.  
‘’And my perfume! He promised me a new perfume!’’  
‘’HOW DARE YOU!’’ - Stepmother yelled at them and grabbing her head. ‘’We were left without money! What are we going to live on now!’’  
Until he stood there, not knowing what to say. He turned to Metatron, thanked him and closed the door for him. The stepmother and her children yelled at each other.

Meanwhile, Azira sank to the ground and started crying as he pressed the book against his chest.

***

At the age of sixteen, Azira Fall became an orphan and a servant. After a symbolic, small funeral, which the boy prepared together with Anathema and the rest of the servants, who supported him very much, further misfortunes fell on the boy. Gabriela began to look for savings, so she fired all the employees - his family. He was inconsolable until he knew it was necessary. His farewell to his friend was long and tearful. Azira promised Anathemal that he would visit her every time he visited the city. The next step my stepmother took was even more painful than the first one - she decided to sell his entire library. She knew well how much she was worth not only sentimentally, but also financially. Only by a miracle (and with the help of mouse friends) he managed to save a few works - including the last gift from his father. Stepmother and her sons,now without limits, could use the goodness of the boy - he was like a servant to them. And he agreed to everything - thanks to that he had no time to think of pain and loss. Although he tried to be brave and good, sometimes in the evenings, when he had time to sleep in the attic or under the kitchen hearth, he thought about whether he would ever experience love again.


	2. One

Five years have passed since Mr. Fall's death, and Azira immediately had to adapt to the new reality. He had no choice. A stepmother and her sons have not make it impossible for him to recover from these difficult moments. Although at first he tried to have the best as possible contact with his foster family, this did not help.

Gradually they started to use him every step of the way, and then insulted and humiliated him, using his kindness and willingness to help. But he endured it bravely - although Anathema kept saying that he should fight for his own or just move out (she offered him the opportunity to live with her and her future husband, Newt). However, he always politely refused. It was his family home. His duty to his ancestors was to stay and look after this place. No matter how difficult it was.

He quickly got nicknames. No, it was not nice, but catchy and malicious. Only his brethren could have invented them. It was one ordinary afternoon- Azira served it to the table when Uriel talked to him.  
‘’What are you wearing!?’’  
Indeed, the boy had to change his clothes. His old clothes were in terrible condition, his stepmother wasn't eager to let him buy something new.  
So he chose something that matched the wardrobe in the attic, resulting in a white linen shirt, bright pants and a vest that he himself had fixed. He remembered that these clothes belonged to their old farmhand. It was not an outfit worthy of a nobleman, but it was quite comfortable. He was already a little dirty because he cleaned the oven from ash.  
‘’t was fashionable in my grandfather's time." laughed Sandalfon.  
‘’Or maybe our fashionista wants to set new trends! Costumes worthy of pigsty and pigs!‘’  
The light-haired man only clenched his fists.  
‘’Oh, I know what we can call him! Cinderfell! Our country fashion guru all in the cinder!’’  
The brothers burst out laughing. Gabriela tried to pretend to be not very interested, but on her face one could see a smile of contempt.  
‘’Boys, come back to your food, or it will get cold.’’’ she barely gave her stepson her eyesight ‘’You can go now, I'm sure there's still a lot of work to do… Cinderfall.’’  
The boy clenched his mouth into a narrow line and went to the kitchen. There, among his mice friends and tons of dishes in the sink, he could afford to cry.

***

Azira was happy because Gabriela could not take everything away from him - he still had his little helpers. He loved talking to them: although he knew they couldn't answer him, sometimes he thought they were trying to do it. Pepper, Brian, Adam, and Wensleydale helped him clean and cook, and in return he gave them leftovers of cheese and bread and protected them from Michael, who tried his hand at hunting between eating and sleeping. It wasn't difficult, because the cat wasn't very intelligent and too lazy to do anything. Like its owners.

Although Stepmother tried to teach Uriel and Sandalfon in many fields - playing the piano (Azira could play a few songs, but after the death of Mother, who loved this instrument could not force himself to play again), singing, drawing and fencing, but it all ended up with a similar, tragic, result. During the singing lessons, the glasses from his mother's tableware burst, which Gabriela had not yet sold or laughed at. The stepmother required a blonde fencing lesson for her children. However, every attempt to learn ended in a similar argument between Sandalfon and Uriel about various things, not always about lessons. Azira was a patient teacher and his brothers were terrible students. Of course, Gabriela claimed that it was the boy's lack of competence, and the boy, out of courtesy, was just nodding to her.

***

Every anniversary of the death of his mother and father was difficult for him. He went to his parents' grave carrying his mother's sunflowers. He used to sneak out at night or go there on his way back from town, because his stepmother didn't even want to hear about the visits. She usually invented long and hard tasks for him, so he couldn't go to his family's burial place. And so it was on that summer day, the anniversary of his mother's death.

Azira had finished all his tasks beforehand, prepared his dinner and in case his visit lasted longer, also the coalition. He dressed his initial clothes - his jacket, I must and the vest, which belonged to his father. He went up to the dresser and from a small hat box took out a book - "Romeo and Juliet", which he managed to save from Gabriel.  
‘’What do we have here?’’- his hair was actual hair standing up.  
He gently turned around. A stepmother stood on the stairs and smiled triumphantly.  
‘’I....uh’’ he knew that the woman was looking straight at his hand. There was no point in hiding it.  
‘’I asked you a question. What are you holding? ‘’ Slowly she started to head towards him.  
‘’It's a book. I... I got it…’’ He reflexively clenched his fingers on the cover.  
‘’I know how you got it from a stupid boy’’’ she said, and her voice was upset.  
‘’Didn't you have to give me all your specimens from the library?’’ She tore a book out of his hand. Although he tried to struggle, the woman was stronger.  
‘’Please! It's mine!" shouted Azira "It's the President from Father!’’  
‘’YOUR FATHER…’’ Gabriel screamed, and a big vein jumped out on her forehead ‘’IS DEAD, NOW EVERYTHING IS MINE! I am your mother now and I will decide what belongs to you, Cinderfall!’’ she took a deep breath. After all, a lady is not fit to be angry. She looked at the book and smiled sneakily. The boy knew this smile well - it did not bode well.  
‘’I don't think this book will be worth much anymore.’’ she turned around and threw the book into the fire.  
‘’NO!’’ Azira jumped to get a present from a burning fireplace.  
Gabriela tried to block his way, but it didn't do much good. Desperate, he tried to pull out his greatest treasure, but only looked at his fingers. He quickly moved his painful hand back. He saw the flames lick the pages of his beloved book. His only memento of his father had just been taken away from him. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. He hated crying, but his moment of weakness unfortunately happener more and more often. He turned on his heel and ran to the stable. In his head, riding a horse into the forest, he could still hear his stepmother's mocking laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter. Description of the situation at Azira's home. We find out how the boy got his nickname and it's not nice. Gabriela finds out about the fact that the boy didn't listen to her, he left the book from his father - decides to ''teach him a lesson'' and throws the book into the fire. Devastated Azira escapes to the forest.


	3. Two

Ciderfall run like hell. Tears flowed down his plump cheeks, blocking his view, burned fingers hurt mercilessly. However, he did not want to stop. He rushed to his favorite place in the clearing, in the middle of the forest. There was also a mountain stream where he could wash his fingers. He would often come there with his parents when he was young and his days were happier. Now Az rarely spent time there, only when he had had enough of his half brothers and stepmother and didn't want to bother Anathemie. His haven.

As usual, there was peace and quiet in the clearing.  
‘’Shhhh, calm down.’’ he stroked the horse.  
Slowly he get off the horse and approached a stream flowing through it. The cold water was a real comfort for his fingers. The burn was not serious, but it hurt mercilessly. After a while he heard the sound of broken branches and a deer appeared in front of him. He looked scared. Immediately afterwards he heard the sound of a horn and the rhythm of horses. Hunting.  
‘’Run away, HERE!’’ He tried to drive the terrified animal away. Fortunately, he listened to him and ran away, jumping over the stream.  
The moment did not pass and once again he heard a rustle. He looked at the place expecting the person who was chasing the unlucky man.  
Indeed, a tall man appeared to his eyes, who... was unbelievably handsome. Fall complained in his head, but for such thinking. After all, he is not a horny virgin! The man on the horse was thin, had fiery red hair and cheekbones, which looked sharp even from this distance. He could have been Azir's age or not much older than him. Dressed in red, richly decorated horseback riding jacket, black pants and... Black glasses.  
‘’Good morning, is everything all right?’’  
‘’Of course, even though the poor guy you're chasing looked terrified!’’  
‘’Who?’’  
‘’The stag! What did this poor man do to you that you're chasing him in the woods!’’  
The redhead started laughing. Azira noticed that he had a beautiful smile.  
‘’I have no personal quarrels with him, as far as you're concerned.’’ His joy has deepened, and Fall felt that unintentionally half a smile was starting to appear on his face.  
‘’Is he a friend of yours?’’  
‘’Nooo, it's more of a fleeting acquaintance. But I'm sure he had better plans for today than to be your toy, sir...?’’  
There was a slight confusion on the stranger's face. But it was quickly replaced by another, charming smile this time.  
‘’They call me Crowley’’ the man got off the horse.  
‘’Oh, and what do you do?’’  
‘’I’m...hmm... my father is a gardener in the Palace. I'm training for this profession.’’ Az felt carefully watched, although he couldn't see his companion's eyes. ‘’  
And what does such a lovely creature as yours do alone in such a place? And what do they call you, Angel?’’  
‘’Oh…’’ He unintentionally hid his hand in his pocket. This did not escape a stranger who had taken a step in his direction. For his wretches he noticed that he had really long legs.  
‘’ It's not important, it's not important, really... I'm just driving here…’’ He couldn't finish it. Crowley grabbed Az's right hand hidden behind his back and watched her.  
‘’The burn looked worried. What happened? Did someone do this to you?’’  
‘’Oh, I, it's not like that…’’ He didn't want to tell this man about his situation at home. He had to think of something quickly, although the only thing he could think about was the feeling of Crowley's fingers on his hand. He chose the half-truth . ‘’My beloved book fell into fire by accident. I wanted to save her.’’ he saw Crowley's eyebrow rise.  
‘’Really? By accident?’’ Azira quickly shook his head.  
‘’You're an average book lover, aren't you?’’ He asked, while turning Azira's hand to check the extent of the burn.  
‘’’No no, I love literature!’’ He answered a little too enthusiastically, which caused a smile on the face of the questioner.  
‘’Ohhh, I think I'm dealing with a little clumsy. The stranger was looking around (or rather, he thought he was doing it because he couldn't see his eyes).  
He smiled triumphantly and to the displeasure of young Falla, he let go of his hand. He approached a pile of greenery growing right next to the water. It was a plant with small purple flowers. He ripped it out and cut off its root with a knife. He took out a handkerchief hidden in a pocket, wrapped it around him and served it to a surprised man.  
‘’Take it home, it's a comfrey. Crush him, boil him for a while and squash him again. Make a poultice out of it, it should pass quickly.’’  
‘’Hey, thank you very much!That's very kind of you.’’  
‘’Oh, shut up’’ he said, although you could see a smile on his face.  
‘’So... What is the son of the palace gardener doing on a hunt? If I may, of course, know.’’  
‘’I’m…’’Crowley got mixed up.’’ I'm a close friend of the prince. He was... We've known each other since childhood and we're very friendly. He takes me with him everywhere.’’  
‘’That's very kind of him!’’  
‘’Yesss, he is a wonderful man! He takes great care of the people and their needs. And he is deadly handsome!’’ he looked as if he had blinked, but Azira was not sure.  
‘’Oh, really? Do you think you could convince him to stop hunting? Please, just this once?’’  
‘’I’m…’’  
‘’PRINCE?! IS THAT YOU? ‘’ First they heard and then saw a figure standing on the other side of the clearing and approaching them.  
-NO! IT’S ONLY ME, CROWLEY! JUST CROWLEY!" said the man "I've just searched for the Prince, I'm already with you!"  
It was clear that he was confused. He looked at his companion apologizingly and hurriedly got on the horse.  
‘’I hope to see you again’’ Crowley sent him his most flirtatious smile. ‘’I'll see what I can do about the hunt.’’  
‘’Me too.’’ A slight blush appeared on Azir's face.’‘’Thank you again for saving this poor man! And for the medicine!’’  
‘’The pleasure is mine, Angel.’’ He nodded his head and rushed to the man who was still watching him.

***

Cinderfall came home, for the first time, from a long time, really happy. He finished preparing food for the family and fed the animals. He also put a bandage on his fingers, of course, according to the redhead's instructions. Although he pretended to care about the lost book while serving dinner, even Uriel's hoods and Gabriela's suspicious looks couldn't spoil his mood.

Tired, he threw himself onto the bed. He fell asleep and his last thought was warm fingers touching his hand and the beautiful smile of his new friend Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two: Azir is fleeing to his ''haven''. He helps a deer escape from the hunt. He also meets the person who chased the animal. He turns out to be a mysterious gardener with fiery hair.


	4. Three

Prince Anthony J. Crowley I wasn't a hunting fan. They were boring and bringing little to his life. That's what it was, a temporary entertainment. He knew, however, that participation in them was part of his royal duties. They were usually held with the guard commander and the rest of the entourage. Captain Shadwell was an old, decent and very loyal man, but he had an interesting mania, an obsession with the witch. But that day he was very happy to be persuaded to go on an expedition.

The meeting of a mysterious stranger was a very pleasant surprise. His curly, blonde hair looked so fluffy that Anthony fought each other with his last strength so as not to touch them. He couldn't guess his age - he looked older and serious in his old-fashioned clothes. Tartan? Who else wears it? But his eyes were betraying the boyish spirit. And that smile - Crowley's heart instantly beat faster when he first saw it. He was impressed by the blond man's intelligence - his concern for living beings and, as you could guess from his burned hand, his love for books. He doubted that the whole story was true - the stranger was certainly hiding something, it was quite obvious. He's a bad liar. So they both had their little secrets. He wanted to know more, but unfortunately Crowley lost everything because of Shadwell .   
Prince reluctantly left, leaving the stranger alone. However, he dreamt of spending more time with this angel.

***

On his return to the palace, he was summoned to speak with his father. He walked with Bentley to the stable and went to the royal chambers. Lucifer III was a righteous ruler, loved by the people, but old and sick. Everyone knew that he did not have much time left, which meant that Crowley would become the ruler. But before that happens, he needs to find ‘’better half’’. Lucifer decided that his son would find her at The Annual Ball in two weeks' time. Normally, Anthony would have obeyed his father's will, but after meeting the mysterious Angel in the woods, he knew that this time he would not be able to obey his ruler's order.

Crowley was as happy as lark, but he tried to hide it with all his might.  
‘’I know about your behavior today, Anthony," said the king when he repaired his shirt. His weekly doctor's appointment has just ended. ‘’You are not the first or the last one to be charmed by a pretty boy. But to stop hunting because of this! Are you crazy!? What will people think?’’  
‘’Father, he is not handsome. I mean, he is, but it's not important at all! So good and kind! He looks like a cherub from the palace chapel! You said you fell in love with your mother at first sight! I did the same!’’  
Prince kept going back and forth, but the king was sitting upright in the armchair. He only sighed at his son's words.  
‘’Your mother, boy, was a princess, not a boy, or whoever your stranger is. You know very well that's the only reason I could meet her. And I'm telling you the advice my father would tell me: Let it go before you get too involved. Forget about him.’’  
‘’Too late. And we both know that you wouldn't listen.’’  
‘’Of course you would.’’  
‘’Of course not. I am just like you.’’  
‘’Oh, come on, Anthony’’ his father started laughing. Crowley also smiled warmly.  
‘’Come on, boy, we have to go. I'm sure They're already expecting us.’’

***

As expected, Shadwell and the always upset Archduke Belzebub were waiting for them behind the door. This time he was even more angry than usual. Next to him stood two of his servants: Hastur and Ligur.  
‘’Does the King know what you did on the hunt today?’’  
‘’Oh, your dogs have already returned? I think it's none of your business, Archduke.’’  
‘’Unfortunately, all your actions are my business, Crowley. All the more so when you break the basic rules!’’ Anthony moaned. This man was a real pain in the ass.  
‘’That's what the rules are for…’’ he blurred the book and Shadwell giggled.  
‘’Really prince? He's very grown-up on your part. And the man you talked to in the woods? What was that supposed to mean?’’  
‘’I don't know what you mean.  
‘’You already know. Is this supposed to mean the return of the peasantry? Everyone has to carry their peasant in a pannier now!?’’ [1]  
Crowley has clenched his fist.  
‘’Don't you even dare talk about him like that, you…’’  
‘’Lord Beelzebub.... Anthony... Please," King said calmly and nodded in the direction of the guards. They opened a huge mahogany door to the royal office.

The King sat down on his chair and began to review the papers delivered to him.  
‘’So, the Prince of The Kingdom of Far Far Away confirmed his presence at the ball! He is such a charming young man!’’ said Lucifer   
‘’And he has a very well-trained army.’’ added Beelzebub  
‘’ Father, please, not this time. ..- Crowley moaned. It's about to start.  
‘’Son, at this Ball you have to find yourself a spouse. This is about your good and, most importantly, good of the whole country. You know that I'm old now and you...  
‘’I understand... But I have one condition.’’ he smiled cunningly.  
‘’The shithead is gonna bargain!!’’ The archduke mumbled, for which he was rebuked by the king with his most harsh look.  
‘’Yes, my dear boy?’’  
‘’Invitations will get all the families of the kingdom, not only the rich from other countries.’’  
The King began to wonder. He turned to the other two with a questioning gaze.  
‘’And what do you think, gentlemen?’’  
‘’I think…’’ - Shadwell answered ‘’ that it was a very good idea. You just have to watch out for the witches!’’  
Crowley smiled with gratitude. Beelzebub looked into the ceiling beggingly.  
‘’Okay. Let the people have fun, but the prince has to get engaged at The Ball!’’  
‘’All right! Thank you, Father!’’  
Crowley has never been happier. He couldn't wait to see his angel.

***

That day he was just thinking about a mysterious stranger who didn't say his name. As he told to his father, blond hair man was like a cherub in paintings, his smile was almost angelic. He was still shocked that his father and Beelzebub had agreed to invite all the bachelors and maids from the kingdom. Of course, he wanted to be closer to the people, to show that they were important to him. But this time it wasn’t a priority, his motives right now were as selfish as possible.  
He will be able to meet his Angel again. He decided to go to the city the next day to see the reaction of the people during the announcements. He knew that Ligur and Hastur had to take care of it, so he had to be careful. He didn't want to piss off the Archduke any more. He was (right after the king and his heir) the most important person in the kingdom. He was known for his determination and cunning. With people like him it was better to have at least a good relationship.

He returned to his chamber and threw himself onto a large canopy bed. He momentarily sank into soft cushions. He thought about how wonderful it would be to meet the mysterious Angel again, who valued books more than his health.

[1] this is a reference to a trend during which famous people wore the chihuahua in their handbags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three:   
Crowley went back to the palace where he talks to his father about a newly met stranger. Lucifer discourages him from this relationship, as does the Archduke, who considers it to be the Prince's next prank. The date of The Ball is set. Crowley wants to invite all the citizens of the kingdom, to which the King agrees.


	5. Four

As every other Thursday, Azira went to town to buy some spices and pick up gloves for Uriel and Sandalfon. He also wanted to meet Anathema, who was planning to get married with Newton this year. The boy was happy that the girl had found happiness with her friend. He hoped he could talk to her about yesterday's meeting with a mysterious gardener.

After taking care of all the things he went to the square, where they always met. This time Anathema greeted him with a surprise. She had a gift for him - a volume of poems that Newt got from a wealthy trader. The girl's watchful eye immediately noticed the bandage on Fall's hand. He quickly put the book in his bag.  
‘’Azira, what happened to your hand?! IS IT THAT WITCH?!’’  
‘’Oh, Ana, darling, it's nothing.’’  
Indeed, thanks to the wraps Crowley recommended to him, the pain stopped quickly, and there was no trace of scars on his skin.  
‘’Dear boy, I know exactly how they treat you there. Please tell me what happened!’’  
Fall knew that Anathema wouldn't give up easily and that she was the only person he could talk to about it. So he told her everything from a burnt book to a meeting with Crowley. Anathema's humor changed according to the stage of the story - from fury to undisguised joy.  
‘’Azir, this is love at first sight! When are you going to meet again!’’  
‘’Yeah...I mean, no! Eh, I don't know.’’ There was a blush on the cheeks of a blondie.  
‘’Boy, you know very well that…’’  
They heard the sound of the trumpets. Two heroids stood on the elevation.  
‘’Don't worry, we'll get back to this conversation!’’ Anathema dragged him into the gathering crowd of onlookers. Herold, after silencing everyone, spoke:

The citizens of the city, King Lucifer III, wishes to announce that The Annual  
Ball will be held in two weeks' time. At this ball, Prince Anthony will propose to his chosen one. Our beloved ruler, however, wishes to inform you that each person is invited - their material status does not matter. You can all feel invited.

‘’Oh…’’ that's all Azira managed to get out of himself when the herald finished his speech.   
He will meet his Crowley. He will see him again.  
He looked at the face of Anathema, who smiled radiantly.  
‘’I think you've got to go get ready.’’  
‘’Yes, yes, thank you for everything, darling! I'll see you next time! And say hello to Newt and thank him on my behalf for the book." he hugged his friend and got on his horse.  
‘’Watch yourself and good luck with Gabriela, I hope this devil will let you go!’’  
Yes, he completely forgot about Her.

***

Happy Azira came home as much as his mount could.  
He ran into the living room with a big smile on his face.  
‘’In two weeks, a royal ball will take place and the king invited everyone to join him! We have an invitation to the ball! The prince is to get engaged to a person he met there!’’  
The last news caused Gabriela and her sons to get up violently.  
‘’PRINCE?! I'M SO GLAD!!!! I HEARD THAT HE WASIS REALLY HOT! - Uriel started screaming.  
‘’AND HE'S RICH. PERFECTLY MY TYPE!!’’ Sandalfon was teasing.  
His stepmother also cared. She approached the boys with chaotic gestures.  
‘’Yes, yes, it's a chance for us, my treasure trove. Fate will smile on us! We just have to stay calm.’’ She turned to Azir. ‘’ What are you still doing here?! Go to the city and order three outfits from a seamstress. They are to be made of the best materials. French fashion, just as people wear it now!’’  
The boy did not hide the shock. Did your stepmother think about it too?  
‘’I... Thank you very much! It's so nice that you thought of me!’’  
But Gabriela looked at him with surprise. The brothers started laughing.  
‘’Cinderfall thought that one of the costumes was for him too! You pathetic fat man!’’  
‘’Just to be sure: two suits for my sons and a dress for me. Don't you think you're aiming a little too high?’’  
‘’I just wanted to see a friend, I don't care about the prince. I swear!’’  
‘’Who?’’  
‘’Well, I guess some imaginary friend’’ laughed Uriel.  
Gabriela just waved her hand.  
‘’Whatever, go to that city as soon as possible. We don't have much time!’’

***

Crowley came to town just after the royal decree was issued. With the help of Shadwell, who was supposed to hide him from the Archduke, he managed to sneak out in disguise. He was supposed to be a gardener, so he dressed like that. So he borrowed a uniform from their real botanist and worn the least elegant glasses and hat.

In the crowd he tried to see a familiar face, but unfortunately there were too many people. He decided to come from around the market - he just had to be careful not to be recognized by the wrong people. However, when he didn't find even the slightest trace of his cherubim, he said that there was only one way he could deal with his disappointment. He went to the inn. Of course.

After two steins and a few unpleasant looks of strange characters in the corner, he came out of a darkened inn. He wasn't sure how much time he spent there, but he didn't think he was lost. Although with a stranger it would be much better.  
He had to go back to the castle, but still felt a great disappointment because of  
He had to return to the castle, but still felt great disappointment that he had not met the mysterious man. Does he still remember him? Does he know about The Ball? Then he was shocked - he saw a white hair pushing its way through the crowd gathered under the studio of the best tailor in the city. The object of his sighs was a few steps away from him and looked as beautiful as last time. Thinking little, he came up to say hello.

***

‘’Angel?’’ Az turned around and a mysterious gardener appeared to his eyes. His heart beat faster. He was wearing typical working clothes, if it weren't for the red hair coming out of the hat and this smile would have had trouble recognizing him.  
‘’Crowley. What the... What brings you here?’’ He asked shyly and then complained in his thoughts about how banal that was.  
‘’Oh, I... I was passing... for seedlings and... I... I have something for you.’’ He reached into the bag and pulled out a little jar. ‘’Rub it on his fingers, it should help to heal. It's arnica ointment, very good for wounds and burns.’’  
Azira grabbed the jar and his fingers met Crowley's fingers. Embarrassed, he quickly took his hand.  
‘’Hey, thank you!’’ He hid the gift from the redhead. He knew that this ointment cost a fortune. He was about to ask his companion where he got the money for such an expensive thing when he surprised him with his perceptiveness (even through dark glasses).  
‘’Oh, is this a new book?’’ The gardener smiled triumphantly showing the protruding cover.  
‘’What? Oh, yes! It's a gift from a friend! I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but it seems very interesting. This is a volume of poetry by Oscar Wilde.’’  
‘’Ohh, sounds interesting.’’ Although Anthony took lessons in literature and knew a few authors, he always preferred botany. He had to change the subject quickly.  
‘’Escort you back? The boy nodded affirmatively. They went to get the horses, but Crowley was troubled by an important question.’’  
‘’So, Angel. Will you be at The Ball? It promises to be fun.’’  
‘’Oh, I... hesitated. I'll try to be.’’  
‘’Well, I can't wait to meet you there. I'll show you the palace library, I'm sure the prince won't mind.’’   
Azira thought the boy blinked at him. However, the dark glasses effectively covered everything.  
‘’Crowley, I'm sorry to ask, but why are you still wearing glasses?’’  
The man made a mess of himself. However, he sensed another opportunity in it.  
‘’I’m…’’ He radiated suddenly, as if he had a good idea. ‘’I will show you at the ball!’’  
‘’A clever snake!’’ He pointed to his tattoo.  
‘’Oh, it's not hard to see him now, is it? I made it during my stay in our port. My father wasn't very happy, but it was true. The king was, to say the least, angry (though Beelzebub was much more so.)’’  
‘’He is very pretty, he suits you.’’ before Crowley could answer anything (and stop blushing), his companion had already continued.  
‘’Oh, I'm so sorry, but I have another question…’’  
‘’Ha, so mysterious, and he wants to know everything! Go ahead and ask!’’  
‘’Why are you calling me Angel?’’  
‘’It's simple. Because you look like the most beautiful angel from the paintings I have seen in the palace’’ Az's face has become red like a beautiful beetroot. Crowley couldn't stop smiling.

They were there. Crowley's black horse was right next to the white mount of Azira.  
‘’I have to go now. The prince is probably looking for me. You know, all the preparations for The Ball.’ It was very nice to meet you again.’’ he went up to the boy and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly got on the horse and drove off leaving his companion in amazement.

Cinderfall returned home and again asked Gabriela for permission. Although his stepmother hadn't said anything now, he hoped he could convince her. He only had to be brave and good. And he was determined to go to the ball. He decided to start by learning how to dance and review the old wardrobe.

***

There's still some time left before the ball, but Azira and Crowley couldn't wait to see each other again the day they saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Thursday:   
Azira Fall goes to town to meet Anathema. She finds out about The Ball, so he goes to tell his family about it. He goes back to town and meets Crowley there.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?

For two whole weeks, Crowley and the whole palace were preparing for The Ball. His father felt worse and worse - many predicted the worst. He spent all his days in bed, very rarely leaving it. The prince did not even want to think about it. He will introduce his beloved father and he will give them his blessing - he was sure of it.

Anthony practiced all the court dances a few hours a day - he was never a good dancer, although he loved to move and always aroused interest during banquets and balls. In this situation, however, he had to do his best. He had someone for him. He also made sure that his outfit was impeccable - he bet on a red set with golden accessories. He also ordered new glasses. He chose an engagement ring - white gold in the shape of angel wings with small emeralds. When he choosing this, Crowley thought of only one person.

Anthony J. Crowley was looking forward to that evening.

***

Azira Fall studied court dances every night. He was never a good dancer, although he and his Mother learned how to dance the waltz. The only thing he did really well was a gavotte, but he doubted he would have a chance to dance it. There was also a question of the outfit in which he was to go. He had nothing better than old clothes in the attic, but what's the needle and thread for? After work, when everyone was asleep, he went upstairs and together with his mice friends renovated the old sets to give them a modern look. Although it was all very stressful and took up a lot of his free time, he knew that he would receive a great reward for it. He was afraid of his stepmother's reaction, but he said that she shouldn't mind - in the end he won't spend a penny on him.

All this time he felt Crowley's warm lips on his cheek, saw a flirtatious smile, and his flirtatious talk was echoing in his mind.

Azira Fall was looking forward to the evening.

***

The big day has come. Sandalfon and Uriel were excited in the morning and got up especially early, which surprised Az. He immediately prepared breakfast and helped them to get dressed. Of course, both of them were teasing each other all the time and bragging about what they were going to do when the duke proposed to them.  
“Sooo, you are not interested, for example, in what he is like? What does he like to do and what does he not like to do? What is his favourite dish? Any plans for the future?”  
There was silence in the room, which was immediately interrupted by the wild laughter of the brothers.  
“Oh, Cinderfall, but you're silly! This is about his fortune, not his tastes.”  
“You... Don't you want to know the person you're going to marry first?”  
“Why would you do that? Just to think about it? “ Uriel said, dressing up in golden boots.  
“It's all about money, silly. The most important thing is to find someone rich!”  
“Oh, yeah, YeAH.” Azira was so weak from the level of stupidity that only grew in this room.  
When the brothers began to argue, who will first approach the prince, the young Az sneaked out of the chamber and ran to the attic to make the last adjustments in his outfit, which he chose for tonight.

***

It was a long-awaited evening and the coach had already arrived at the door of the palace. The stepmother came out of the living room to see what her sons looked like. And they were dressed in quite original and colourful clothes. Uriel chose the yellow-green set and Sandalfon the pink set, both with golden accessories. The woman opted for a long, green dress with, not surprisingly, gold gloves and other accessories.  
“My dear sons! You look so wonderful! “ She approached them and hugged them gently. She had to be careful not to get dirty.   
“With this look, I'm sure one of you will dizzy up the prince!”  
They heard the creaking of the stairs. When Gabriell saw the astonished faces of her children, she quickly turned around to look at the object of two boys' observation.  
Cinderfall stood on the top. He had perfectly arranged hair and a big smile.  
His suit, vest and bow tie were in the colour of a delicate ecru rose. It may not have been the latest, but the boy tried to change it by adding golden elements. He visited tailors many times, he knew what to wear now! However, after a while, his stepmother was sure that something bad was going on.  
“CAN.YOU. EXPERIENCE. YOURSELF.” She's out.  
“I can explain everything! He ran down the stairs quickly. It's my father's suit! I reworked it a bit, updated it! I won't bother you, I won't even look at the prince! I won't even be in your sight!”  
“Ohhh, really? Do you want to go to The Ball in that old robe?” She fooled.   
“No way, you're staying home." said Sandalfon.  
“ It's a shame for us! " Uriel moaned.  
“I just wanted to meet a friend! BELIEVE ME! I have the right to do so, I am also invited! I will do anything, just this once!”  
Stepmother looks angry, but immediately a grimace appeared on her face, which was supposed to be a smile. She approached the boy with a quick step. Her sons followed her, barking wildly.  
“Sweetheart, if you want to go to The Ball in a ruined outfit.”  
“What? No! I didn't! I…” At that moment the woman grabbed the sleeves and with one quick move tore them out of the marinade.

“What? No! I didn't! I…” At that moment the woman grabbed the sleeves and pulled them out of the jacket with one quick move. Azira moaned, tried to defend himself, but next to him appeared Uriel, who kidnapped his handkerchief and Sandalfon, who tore buttons from his vest. The desperate boy saw the work of his last few days being perfidiously destroyed.  
“Oh, dear, I think you have to stay home now!" said the stepmother and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.  
“We won't be associated with such an impudence, do you understand? You better be here when we get back, Cinderfall.”   
She turned on her heel and walked out slamming the door.

Azira heard fragments of a lively conversation and laughter of a foster family. He opened the door and saw the carriage leaving. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. He ran out into the garden to vent his despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azira and Crowley are preparing for The Ball and they are thinking about their next meeting all the time. When the big day comes, Azira is more than ready for it. But Gabriel can't allow anyone to destroy her plans.


	7. Six

Wrecked Azira didn't know what to do. He wanted to go to The Ball and meet Crowley, but now there wasn't the slightest chance of that. His robe was ruined and his face too, all swollen from crying. He probably didn't look very attractive. He couldn't show up at the royal court like this. He was not even sure if he would get there on time, including corrections and the way to the palace.  
''I'm so sorry Mother, I can't be brave anymore. I don't have the strength, I can't be good anymore. It doesn't make any sense - the well rolled down and he kept crying. What will his royal gardener think of him? He will probably think that he set him up. He already had the content of a letter of apology in his head. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. He will disappoint the only person he cared about (except of course Anathema and the mouse family).  
''Sweetheart, will you rescue the old lady with a glass of water? '' He turned quickly. In the gate leading to the forest there was a small, hungry old lady in a hungry coat. She leaned against a stick made of a long stick and looked like a very old person. Azira wiped away the crying eyes.  
''Yes, yes. Please sit down here." he pointed to a small terrace.  
They moved in the direction of the stairs. The boy quickly approached the small capital of the ka, where he kept cups and jugs with fresh water and milk. The woman sat on one of the terrace chairs.  
''My child, why are you crying? Did something happen?''  
''It's nothing, really.'' He gave the stranger a cup of water and sat down in front of her. ''Here's your cup.''  
''Thank you, sweetheart.'' She picked up the pot and drank the contents in one fell swoop. ''I was in several houses, but only you let me sit down and gave me something to drink.''  
He was smiling weakly.  
''It was nothing. Unfortunately, you can't always be good.''  
''Oh Azira, good always returns.'' Blonde man got up on his feet.  
How did she know her name? He didn't tell her his name.  
''And now, not that I want to rush you, but you really don't have much time to get to the ball. My friend's son from work will be there, a terrible woman, but she has a very pretty son...''  
''What the...'' The surprised boy was looking at the woman's face all the time. ''How do you know my name? Who are you!''  
The old lady just smiled.  
''I'm not surprised that you don't guess. I had to change my appearance a little so that you wouldn't get scared right away. Unfortunately, I've already had such cases. The faults are terrible, so many unnecessary bruises! Well, I am Agnes Nutter, your Fairy Godmother.'  
''It's impossible!" Az said "And he moved away slightly. I think he's got a crazy person.''  
''Why not?'' She answered harshly.  
''Because there are no fairies. They are characters from a story for children.''  
''Honey, you don't even know how wrong you are.'' Agnes blinked, went off the terrace and headed towards the lawn.'' I'll show you your "fictional character".''  
And she threw up her wooden cane, which started to light up and change into... A silver wand. The old lady also changed dramatically - her rags turned into a richly decorated ball gown that shone like a full moon. From an old lady she turned into a middle-aged woman with even lighter hair than her boyfriend's blonde curls. And she was shining all over! The young man was in shock. Agnes had to see it because she started laughing.  
''Welcome to the fairy tale of Azira Fall.''

***

''So...'' Nutter was obviously turning around looking for something. ''Where do I start?''  
She started wandering around the beds, looking exactly at each of the vegetables.  
''Oh'' she looked at the pumpkin.'' It will be a perfect carriage!''  
''Carriage...'' The shocked boy still didn't know what his godmother was up to. He heard quiet squeaks and looked down. Under his feet Adam and the rest of the mouse were jumping. They looked at him with asking eyes.  
''Of course, how do you want to get to the ball, you silly boy!?'' Using magic, she safely moved the pumpkin to the lawn:  
''Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!''

Again, the light came up and... instead of pumpkin stood a beautiful, richly decorated carriage. All covered in gold!  
''It is... It's beautiful!" screamed Azira.  
''I knew it would be wonderful. It's the vines! The pumpkin is the best!" clapped the cheerful Agnes. She started looking around again.  
''We still need horses...'' Her eyesight stopped on the boy's legs, where the confused mice stood. ''They will be perfect! Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!'' 

And in the same way four mice turned into four white, powerful steeds.  
''Adam, you've grown up!" laughed Azira and stroked his friend's (now horse) head.  
''Okay, well, who else is left for us... Oh, yes, the locations! What do we have here?'' Two green lizards saw between the pots.  
''Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!''

In front of the boy and the fairy two men in green cups stood, who were as shocked as the boy standing in front of them.  
''And somebody else has to drive this circus on wheels. Hmmm, maybe you!'' she looked at the ridge gander who was just trying to hide behind a nearby tree.  
''Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!''  
In front of the boy and the fairy there were two men in green cups, who were as shocked as the boy in front of them.  
''And somebody else has to drive this circus on wheels. Hmmm, maybe you!'' she looked at the ridge gander who was just trying to hide behind a nearby tree.  
''Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!''

The bird did not even have time to react. In a few seconds he was already a first-class driver.  
''Good! Now all hands on deck! We're already, and still late.'' Agnes drove everyone to the carriage, which magically found itself right in front of the house.  
''Fairy Godmother..." said Azira hesitantly. The woman did so much for him, he felt stupid to ask for another thing.  
''Yes, sunshine?''  
''My outfit, he...'' pointed to the torn sleeves of the suit and the vest without buttons. It belonged to my father, he has great sentiment for me.  
''Oh, yes, I would forget the most important thing!'' The woman began to mirror it with her eyes. ''I think she wouldn't be able to do without a little tweaking. Trust me, I know what I'm doing! Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!''

Azira saw that he was surrounded by the same mysterious light that accompanied the magic of Agnes. He felt bliss and peace, and when the magical dust fell, he was in shock. He was wearing a richly decorated coat, a shirt with a beautiful frog and elegant pants. He smelled the Tartan collar and was very happy about it. The whole thing was in several shades of white, he thought it shone like a moon. But he absolutely fell in love with his shoes - they were tartan boots! They were so soft and looked beautiful! Young Fall was delighted with his outfit. He turned his back several times, disbelieving his happiness.  
''This outfit is beautiful! Thank you! He ran and threw himself around the woman's neck. The woman returned the quick hug.  
''But what about the stepmother and her sons when they see me?''  
''I took care of it, nobody will recognize you. Apart from your wonderful man, of course. Now, not much time! Get in the carriage!''  
Azira obediently took his place in the vehicle. It was like a dream, she still doesn't believe she has a Fairy Godmother and he will see Crowley with her help.

Before the door was closed behind him, the woman approached him.  
''Thank you very much again for everything.''  
''Sweetheart, you must go!'' She was about to leave when the most important thing came to mind. She instantly found herself at the door.  
''Az, honey, remember, the spell will break exactly when the clock strikes midnight!''  
The boy nodded only. ''So much time it's like eternity!''

The carriage has moved on. The fairy watched his vehicle disappear in the distance.  
''They always say so'' Agnes muttered and disappeared in a silver glow.  
Meanwhile, Fall was already on his way to meet a friend who couldn't wait so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azira is devastated, but he is rescued by an unexpected person - his Fairy Godmother.


	8. Seven

Crowley was impatiently waiting for his mysterious stranger. He stood on the balcony, right in front of the terrace where newcomers were presented and looked for his Angel.   
''Are you looking for someone, my prince?" said Archduke Belzebub. "Are you looking for The Kingdom of Far Far Away? People said that his carriage has already arrived.''  
The theatre Crowley rolled over the eyes, which were hidden behind the new glasses. He was already supposed to answer something grumpy when the royal advisor pointed to the terrace.   
''Oh, there he is!''  
A perfect man in a white, perfectly tailored suit appeared to them. Right next to him stood a small, plump woman, undoubtedly his mother. Hastur and Ligur read their full titles. Everyone looked at him with admiration and/or jealousy, and half of the gathered were ready to stand with him on the wedding carpet.   
Crowley, on the other hand, looked at his father with a begging gaze. But he sent him a more or less speaking look: Stop inventing and do what you have to do. That is, nothing new at all. At the corner of his eye, he saw that Prince Charming was watching him very closely and was saying something to his mother, a fat woman with an elegant chignon and small glasses. In any other situation he would probably be more concerned about it, but his heart and mind were devoted to only one person. He just blushed and looked away to take a look at the ballroom, where more and more people were gathering.

Crowley heard the screaming. He turned around and saw Beelzebub smiling cunningly.   
'''Your Majesty, Gracious Prince," said the Archduke, "Behold the Prince of Far Far Away. " The perfect man also had a perfect smile and voice.   
''It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Anthony... '' he bowed.  
''With reciprocity.'' the redhead reciprocated the gesture. ''I hope that the journey took place without any obstacles.''  
''Oh, yes, my mother took care of all the unexpected obstacles," he nodded at the little woman who had a conversation with Lucifer.   
at the guesthouse. ''But I can assure you that are really nice.''  
'' Yeah, sure... So, how do you like it here Your Majesty?''  
''Ohhh, darling! Call me Prince Charming!I'm not the ruler yet.''  
Crowley liked it better when his Angel called him that.   
''Okay, Prince... How do you like it here?''   
''Your country is lovely... tiny.''  
''I hope its size won't matter much to you, what matters is what it is inside. And I can assure you that our people are full of good and dedicated people.''  
''Oh, my dear, I have no doubt about that.'' he looked at the redhead suggestively and blinked at him. ''Believe me, however, size matters.''  
There was a long and awkward silence during which Crowley, whose face was more red than the hair on his head, had already planned the ten worst deaths for the Archduke. Embarrassed, he moved his gaze back to the guests, but nowhere did he see his stranger. At this point, Hastur announced that it was all of them and it was time for the host to come and visit him.  
found a partner or partner for the first dance that starts the ball.

He had to invite the Prince too eager to dance. Anthony didn't want to do it very much, but he had no choice. Time was up and his angel didn't show up. He heard his father's voice pronouncing his name. Without a hidden profession, he turned to the blond man. Then the terrace door opened again. Crowley looked towards them and unintentionally radiated. His Angel came and looked wonderful. 

***

Azira entered the palace courtyard as soon as the last person was preparing to enter the room. All the way he looked at his pocket watch and wondered what he would say to the man waiting for him.   
The boy did not know if the delays were still in fashion, but he wanted to see Crowley as soon as possible. With the help of butlers, he came out of his carriage. He thanked his gay companions and headed for the stairs. He quickly found himself in the palace (it must have been another trick by Agnes, because his condition was too tragic to survive the passage of such a number of stairs in such a short time without any problem).  
''I'm sorry, which way to...'' before he managed to ask, the guard pointed out the first door on the right.   
''Ohh, thank you.'' He flew as fast as I could. He approached the giant gate and heard the voice of the herald.   
''The prince will choose a partner or dance partner to start The Ball!  
''It's not that bad," he thought, and impetus went through the gate. He found himself.... on the terrace, where all eyes turned to him. Well, that's nice. Then he realized that he didn't know how to behave. He started to panic. Suddenly, however, a book came to his mind, which his mother once read to him. With grace and a smile on his lips, he went down the richly decorated stairs. He looked for a gardener among the guests, but could not see him. Wasn't he there? He knew when he should bow down - or rather remembered when the hero of the book did it.

He went down on the dance floor, and people got distracted before him. He was in shock. And then he realized why. He saw Crowley, stood at the other end of the ballroom and smiled at him with his wonderful smile, which he loved so much. They quickly beat each other by sharing their distance. He tried to ignore whispers and prying eyes, although he was intrigued by what caused them.   
He was late, but no exaggeration!   
''Helluuu, Crowley.''  
''Is that you, Angel?'' The man grabbed his hand. ''Really, you?''  
''Of course, the real me.''   
They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then the redheads would clear their throats.   
''Would you agree to be my partner in, uh, dancing? Now. You know, someone has to start it.''   
''What...'' Suddenly, for a blond guy, everything made sense. Hunting, expensive ointment, and now this dance, dance and whispers. Oh, how could he be so stupid!  
Azira Fall fell in love with the prince, of course, my dear God.   
Crowley smiled gracefully and put his hand on Azir's waist. The boy blushed, but his hand landed on the prince's shoulder, who at the nod of his head let the orchestra know to start playing. They moved smoothly to the rhythm of the music. To the surprise of both dancers, they did very well. Crowley thanked in spirit for the hours of dance lessons, and Azira thought that Agnes Nutter must have been aware of his tragic dance skills. All the time they were looking into each other's eyes, or rather Anthony was looking into the eyes of the Angel, and he was staring at the dark glasses. He knew, however, that today he would see what they looked like too fast. Crowley promised him this, and Azira often thought about the reasons why he had to hide them. He had a few theories of his own (mainly caused by his too much imagination), but he was curious if one of them would work. After a few turns and unexpected rises (he was shocked that his companion was doing it without any problem, he was finally aware of his weight) the music stopped. They bowed to each other. Crowley was smiling like a fool. Azira couldn't hold it against him.   
''Would you mind another dance?''  
''I don't think so.'' He took his hand again.

The Ball has already officially started - the couples went out on the dance floor to join the main pair and dance together.  
This time the orchestra played something alive. Dresses were spinning, people laughed and talked or talked about others.  
They danced for a long time, but for Falla it was like a few minutes. After Allemande and Sarabande were finished, Azira thought about proposing Gavotte, but Crowley had other plans.  
''Can I ask you? I would like to show you something.''   
''Of course, sweetheart.'' he smiled gently, although inside he wanted to explode with joy.

They escaped unnoticed, or rather, they thought so- all followed their eyes and saw the prince leaving the room with a mysterious stranger. And most of them were dying of jealousy. But everyone, without exception, was troubled by one question- who is the man who apparently stole Prince's Anthony heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is waiting for his angel, and instead he's meeting with the Prince Charming. However, Azira finally appears just before The Ball begins. Prince Anthony invites him to dance - who is Azira to say no?


	9. Eight

When the door closed behind two men, Azira couldn't stand it and it went off:  
''You are the prince...''  
The disarming shock and surprise that was painted on the blonde's face made Crowley unable to control himself and began to laugh.  
''Oh, yeah. It's hard not to notice. Anthony J. Crowley III. But for my nearest.'' Crowley blinked (or rather he thought so, he still had glasses).  
''Nearest". These words caused butterflies to appear in Aza's stomach and blush to appear on his cheeks. However, he soon became guilty.  
''You deceived me! You are not a gardener!''  
''But I don't agree with that! I love plants, I have my own garden, I can show it to you if you want. But first, follow me. 

With a quick gesture, he sent the guards away and grabbed Azir's hand. He led him through the corridors to a large, richly decorated door.  
They were passing through the dining room and the blonde could not pass by indifferently so many wonderful tastes of tarts. Centuries have passed since she had the opportunity to try anything, so as soon as he saw the whole tray of tiny cakes he couldn't control the moaning of delight. Crowley started laughing and suggested tasting.  
''Gourmand?'' The prince asked him when they were talking about the third cake.  
''A lover of food.'' Az said seriously.  
But they both started laughing. 

Of course, their presence and behavior instantly aroused interest among the guest. The book he wanted to spare his friend an unnecessary sensation and after eating the last tart they went on. They reached the big, richly carved door, and when the blonde opened it, he was amazed by the impression.  
It was a library. It took up as much space as the entire House of the Phalls and was beautiful. In the windows there were richly decorated stained-glass windows, large shelves, densely filled with books, and the whole thing was illuminated by huge candlesticks, where candles were burning, which (apart from the moon falling through the balcony door) were the only light sources.  
''Oh..'' Aza's eyes lit up. ''Crowley, this is...this place...''  
Anthony smiled proudly. He stood against the column and smiled at the sight of the boy's reaction. This is what he expected.  
''This is my mother's library. She loved to come here and hang out all day long. There are almost all the first editions here. Or at least the most beautiful ones. A lot of international literature and works of great classics. I think Wilde will be there too, but if you want, you can find out for yourself. 

The prince didn't have to persuade him for long.  
Blondie immediately approached the first shelf and looked at the backs of the books on it.  
''You know you can touch them, right?''  
''Honey, there are works here that are over 200 years old! Touching such priceless copies without gloves...'' He instinctively shuddered. ''It's a nightmare!''  
Crowley rolled his eyes, but he got warm in his heart - his mother said the same thing when he tried to break the pages of the books she was currently reading. She was always wearing gloves.   
Azira was in his element - he found Shakespeare's works so old that they could still remember their author. He lavished between the shelves, finding more and more treasures.  
In the meantime, the prince approached a small table in a corner, from where he took a package packed in beautifully decorated paper.  
''I would forget, Angel. I have a gift for you.'' he said with a smile on his face the redhead and handed him the package.  
''Oh, honey, I can't...''  
''YES! You can! I think you will like it. Something more interesting than sad poems.''  
''I knew you knew who it was about!''  
''Oh, keep quiet.'' He laughed. In the meantime Azira opened the gift. It was one of the first illustrated editions of ''Beauty and the Beast.''  
''Crowley, this is wonderful! But I can't, it's too much... I have nothing for you!''  
''Stop it, don't even say that. You are here, it's the best gift in the world for me.''  
Fall blushed furiously.  
''Oh, darling! It's so nice!'' The host seemed happy.  
''Don't just tell the rest of the guests, they'll still be jealous. And now...'' he bowed down low and gave him a hand.   
''Will you make me happy and come out with me?''  
Azira took the host's hand.  
''Of course, my dearest.''

***

The Archduke was angry - he had to apologize to the Prince of Far Far Away and his mother, who were not comfortable with the fact that Crowley was dancing with some strange man. Additionally, when later the couple disappeared behind a big door, Beelzebub expressed his concern whether it was for sure that the prince and the blonde were staying alone and that it was a safe idea. 

He even talked about it with a beautiful woman-he thought she introduced herself as Lady Tremaine. A very charming woman. She expressed the same nervousness and concern for the life of the prince. In addition, they talked about politics and management. It turned out that the lady had a great deal of knowledge in this area. He could talk to her much longer, but he had to find out who the mysterious stranger was as soon as possible. Unfortunately for him, the king felt worse and now the whole burden of guarding the prince fell on the shoulders of Beelzebub. 

***

Meanwhile, two men in love sat down on an elegantly decorated bench, which stood right next to the terrace railing. The royal garden-Crowley's pride- was clearly visible from this place.   
Although he regretted not being able to see him during the day, he made a great impression at night. The moon, which was just passing through the new moon phase, reflected off the surface of the lake, at which stood a richly decorated gazebo. It was full of exotic looking flowers and plants. Couples were walking along the alleys, whose laughter and conversations could be heard a little bit in the place where they stayed.  
Everything was surrounded by forest.  
He knew that what he could see now was just a piece of what was actually in that garden. Or he really wanted to see more  
''Crowley, you really have talent. This place looks magical!''  
The redhead has blushed.  
''Years of work and some good taste. See that gazebo?'' He pointed his finger at the white spot between the trees. ''There are my most beautiful specimens. Everything I am most proud of.''  
''I would like to see it one day!''  
Crowley smiled warmly.  
''I hope to be able to invite you there. But of course during the day - the view is much better.''  
''Me too, my dear.'' answered honestly Azira.''Me too.''  
Both of them dreamt about it. 

They talked about many things - literature, plants, important information from the world, about themselves. However, when Anthony started asking about more private things, Azira said it was time to ask for his friend's glasses. In the end he promised him this.  
''Crowley?''  
''Yes, Angel?''  
''Can I see your eyes?''  
Anthony's humor changed instantly. The smile disappeared - he was replaced by fear and disgust.  
''I don't know if you want to see it. The view is rather scary and unpleasant.''  
''I think he was judging it himself.'' the redhead had a weak smile on his face.  
''I'll understand if you get scared. Or you will run away. Relationships were different. Maybe I'll go get some bucket?''  
''Crowley, listen. If you don't want to, you don't have to do it, remember! I will understand...''  
''No! Ehhhh, a promise. We had promises. And I'm an honorary man.''   
He raised his hand to his face and took off his glasses. He keeps his promises. A pair of amber eyes looked at him shyly from under his thick eyelashes. Azira had already seen intense colours in his briefcases, but never so much. Crowley's eyes were almost yellow. In addition, his pupils were thin. They looked like cats or snakes. It wasn't something normal, but Azira immediately found it beautiful. Exceptional. 

The expression of the initial shock the blonde man treated as a disgust.  
''I...I...ehhh. I am not surprised. I HATE THEM! They're terrible, they look like the eyes of a talker! Or worse, the demon! That's why I have this tattoo! It reminds me of what a degeneration I am...''  
''Anthony! Calm down! Please...'' He grabbed the man by the hand. The redheaded man shuddered. ''That wasn't what he expected. Don't say that, they're beautiful! They look like two Suns or daisies! And, most importantly, they are yours! You can't be ashamed of them, because they're part of you. And everything about you is perfect!'' smiled comfortingly. 

After these words, Crowley's cheeks were the same color as his hair. He came dangerously close to Azir. His amber eyes, which were complimented by the boy in this way, were staring at the blonde with great intensity and... with love.  
Fall knew what it was all about, but he didn't mind. In fact, he even gently got closer to his companion. Now their faces were only a few centimetres apart.  
''But...'' He whispered quietly to the redhead, touching his cheek with his hand.  
''Crowley...'' Azira leaned towards the kiss when he heard the beating from the clock tower. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a quiet "FUCK" and he moved away violently. It struck midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball. Azira and Crowley spend time together.
> 
> \-------  
OKAY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE THOUSAND IMPRESSIONS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, IT MAKES ME WANT TO SUPPRESS IT. I AM SURE THAT THE AUTHOR IS ALSO SATISFIED WITH THE FACT THAT SO MANY OF YOU ARE HERE AND YOU ARE READING THE FRUIT OF HER HARD WORK!


	10. Nine

Crowley didn't know what he did wrong. Everything seemed so... the right one.   
His Angel looked so great all evening, they talked about so many things, and he thought he had a good time like him. They danced, laughed, ate together, and Anthony fell in love with his companion more and more. He saw his face when he showed him the royal library. He was like heaven! He even laughed at weak jokes. Then, when he asked to show him his eyes, to his surprise, he did not escape. He even complimented them! 

So when they looked each other in the face while sitting on the terrace, Crowley couldn't help himself and wanted to kiss him. He thought that Angel had nothing against it. They looked each other in the eye, and when they touched his cheek, the blonde began to approach him.   
And then she knocked out the midnight and... His beloved stopped. 

He saw fear in his comrade's eyes - he only heard a quick "FUCK" and a painful "sorry, darling" and didn't even react when the blonde ran out of the terrace. Of course, they'll shake off quickly and run after him, calling out to him. He wanted to know what happened! Did he do something wrong? Was it too fast? Or maybe his cherub didn't feel what he felt?

Meanwhile, he met Beelzebub with Shadwell, who stopped him and told him that they had no name or surname of a friend. Unfortunately, before he could escape the stairs, the blonde quickly disappeared into the gold card. He looked down.   
His mysterious stranger left only a shoe on one of the steps. He was surprised by the performance- it was a Tartan shoe. Crowley was smiling. On second thought, he matched the polite and perfectly arranged Angel, who probably wanted to be found. 

***

Azira didn't want to leave. He could sit on the terrace and talk to Crowley all bloody night. But he forgot that he had until midnight. So, as soon as he heard the clock started to strike midnight, he had to escape. It doesn't matter how he felt his cheek burn when he touched it.   
He wanted to attract the redhead to the longest kiss in history. But he had to go back, otherwise his secret would have come to light, which he could not yet allow. He ran as fast as he could in his short legs. He heard voices at the top of the stairs. One of them recognized him at the moment - it was Crowley who called him. He turned around, wanted to say something, but heard another sound of the clock. His heart hurt mercilessly because he had to leave the love of his life. He didn't even notice when he lost one of his tartan shoes. Running in heeled shoes is older. 

He ran into a vehicle already waiting for him.  
-Quickly, Mr.Goose, we don't have time!  
His carriage set off. Behind him he heard the rhythm of horses and calls. Great, the royal guard was sent after him. Could it have been worse? The answer is, of course. The magic began to fade away, the animals slowly returned to their true form: horses had big, mouse ears, butlers, reptile tails, and the coachman had wings instead of hands. Also the coach changed back into a plant - gold ornaments became green vines and, what was very worrying for Azire, slowly decreased to its natural size. 

Although they managed to lose the chase, unfortunately, he wasn't able to get home. Just a moment was enough, and everything returned to its normal appearance. He managed to jump out of the vehicle before the whole thing returned to its natural form. He heard that the chase was beginning to catch up with him. He jumped quickly into the forest and hid behind a tree, and when the guard had already disappeared, he went out and watched himself. He was in his tattered clothes, only shoes (or rather one) remained on his leg. In the hidden pocket there was still a book he got from Crowley. Azirapciuszek smiled. He took off his shoe and let the mice enter it. The rest of the animals ran away.   
-Come on, you're not going to walk that much.   
He and his friends were walking towards home when it started raining. All in larks he started to run straight ahead. 

***

He miraculously managed to return before his stepmother and her sons. He was in the kitchen when he heard the door slamming and their raised voices. He managed to hide his shoe in the ashes and put the book in the cookbooks when he heard the sound of the door opening and all three of them entered the room. The rage was visible on their faces.  
''How could he! I danced so wonderfully with the prince, and that blind man interrupted everything for us!''  
''Pff, he talked to me for a long time and we have so much in common!'' Sandalfon started boasting. ''For example, we both like...Uh, uh... singing!''   
Azira laughed quietly. He would like to see Crowley singing or listening to his brother singing.   
''Stop showing off, it doesn't make sense." she said in an embarrassed voice ''Prince didn't even look at any of you, let alone dance.''  
''It's all the fault of the stray in the white suit.''  
''Stray?'' Azira didn't have to pretend to be interested, because he was curious what was being said about him.   
''Yes, a stray. He was imposing himself on the prince all the time, then they disappeared somewhere together. The host wasn't there all evening because of him, and then he left him and ran away! What nerve!''  
Fall blushed. What a wonderful night it was, though he really felt stupid to leave Anthony without explanation.   
''And you, fat boy, why are you so wet?'' Sandalfon asked him suspiciously.  
''I... went to feed the animals and it started raining.''  
Gabriela only looked at it with pity.   
''Better change your clothes before you go upstairs. The whole floor will be wet.''  
Azira will breathe a sigh of relief. She probably didn't suspect anything.   
''Better move and light the fire! Make us some tea, Cinderfall, you can't see we're all wet!''

He fulfilled his duties and went straight to his room. He thanked his mouse friends for their help (by the way he handed them a really big piece of cheese) and lay down in bed. All the time he thought about what happened today. It was like a beautiful dream and he couldn't wait to do it again. 

***

King Lucifer was dying. Already during the party he had to go to his chambers, because he felt worse (which Belzebub blamed on the situation with Angel) but two days after the ball the ruler fainted in his office and from then on he did not get up from his bed. His son was with him all the time.

After a week his condition was critical. The doctor ordered the prince to prepare for the worst. When he left, the king called the boy to himself.   
''Son... I am already weak. I don't have much time left.''  
''Oh, Father.'' Anthony moaned at his hand. ''I beg you, don't even say that.''  
''My dear boy, you know very well that he is approaching inexorably. The doctor told you this, I saw your face.  
So, listen to my last request: to marry the Prince of Far Far Away.''  
''Dad...'' Crowley moaned. ''You know I can't do that.''  
''Even if I give you an order? Will it be imposed on you under threat of disinheritance? You know very well that such a marriage will strengthen our country.''  
''I'm afraid so. I want to spend the rest of my life with the person I love. And this is not the whole Prince of Fairy Tales.''  
The king tried to laugh, but instead he started to cough hard.   
''This boy really looks like that. But we need defense, and he can give it to us.''  
''Nobody will threaten us if we try to build lasting alliances. I heard yesterday's conversation between the mother of the Prince and Beelzebub! They want to conquer our neighbours! This is a threat of war!''  
The king wrinkles his eyebrows.   
''When was that my child?''  
''After Angel...'' Crowley blushed. The father doesn't need to know the nicknames he gave his friend, the mystery mystery stranger, disappeared. ''Beelzebub told me to apologize to the Prince for my disappearance. We talked a little, and father, this man is supplied with himself. And terribly disgusting!''  
''I understand... I guess you already have a candidate.''  
''Yes, he is wonderful and wise. He beats such goodness from him! He loves to read books like a mother! Why does our kingdom need a lot of troops if its ruler doesn't have someone to help him manage it?''  
''Oh, boy.'' He shaken his son's hand. ''So.... Do it. Find your mysterious stranger and marry him. I want you to be happy. Because I know it will make you a good ruler. ''  
After these words, Crowley hugged his father.   
''Thank you...'' he whispered. 

In the evening the king's heart stopped and Anthony was with him all the time. He was left alone, plunged into sorrow and mourning. 

***

Azira wanted to meet the prince again. He knew that his beloved was going through a difficult time - his father, a king loved by the people, died. Now Crowley was the king. He was his ruler. He was probably very busy. So he came up with an idea to write a letter in which he asked the redhead for a meeting. He gave it to the guards- he begged him to give it to someone who would deliver it to the prince.   
His misfortune fell on the Archduke. 

***

King Crowley must have had his other half - the Archduke reminded him on the first day after the funeral. It's not like there weren't any candidates, what's not! They received several letters a day from princes and princesses from different kingdoms. Although one of them immediately became curious about Beelzebub. It was an ordinary white envelope with no signature, only a calligraphically written name of the prince. He opened it without hesitation and began to read it:

Dear Anthony

I would like to begin by expressing my condolences for your loss.   
I am sure your father was a wonderful man.   
I'm really sorry, sweetheart.   
But to the point: it's been many days since the ball. Meeting you was like a beautiful dream. I hope that we can both say that.   
We had a very nice time together, but it was my fault that everything got complicated. I'm sorry I ran away without explanation, but it wasn't up to me. If you gave me a chance, I would like to explain everything to you.  
Meet me at the place where we first saw each other. 

Yours sincerely  
Your Angel

So it's probably from a mysterious stranger. The man walked up to the fireplace and threw a piece of paper in the fire. It might as well have been an assassin or some joker who wants to play with a man in love. He had to defend the interest of the state. The next letter was from an ideal candidate - a book from Far Far Away invited a new ruler to his kingdom. It was a great piece of information! He was afraid that after the obvious rejection during the ball he would give up, and yet, to their happiness, it was not so. Only he is suitable for their new king and nobody will prevent him from doing so. 

***

Azira was waiting at an agreed place, but Crowley didn't show up. He wasn't angry, maybe just a little bit grieved - after all, Anthony was now king, why would he want to meet some strange stranger who obviously rejected him?   
After an hour of waiting, he found that waiting was pointless and returned home. He still had some rooms to clean. 

Meanwhile, unaware of anything, Crowley was devising a plan of action. He didn't want to marry the man that Beelzebub had chosen for him. He did not want to go to this meeting. He knew that this was not the right candidate for him. But he knew someone perfect - just his shoe turned in his hands and remembered that wonderful night when they danced, talked and were so happy. For Anthony it was the last time he smiled sincerely. 

''King, his thoughts were interrupted by the counselor.'' The Archduke and Captain Shadwell entered the room.   
''Gentlemen. What brings you to me?''   
''Looking for your second half, Your Majesty.''  
''Oh, you would leave me alone...''  
''King, you must find someone! Candidates and candidates who were at the ball are sending invitations to their kingdoms! However, after your behavior that night they should feel offended! Mostly the Prince of Far Far Away! But at least you apologized to him!''  
''Why should they? I did it only because you told me to.''   
''Are you still asking?! Instead of taking care of the guests, as befits a host, you disappeared for the whole evening! The Prince and his mother were waiting!''  
''It's not my fault they were so boring. I found myself a much more pleasant company'' Anthony purrs.   
''I'm sorry, King Crowley. I don't care what you did with that stranger in private...'' he made an embarrassed face, which made the redhead extremely amusing.   
''Would you like to know the Archduke? Because, you know, a little bit was happening when I took him to the dining room...''  
Beelzebub became even more red. Shadwell was aware of the explosion coming, so he decided to interfere.   
''How about this: we visit every man in town and dress his shoe for every man. The king will marry the person he is good at!''  
''GENERAL!'' Anthony has risen from the throne.   
The Archduke was shocked but decided to accept the challenge.   
''If not, you will go to Far Far Away and propose to the Prince.'' It was decided," said Anthony.   
''Captain, get your men ready. First thing in the morning, announce that the person who fits the shoe will be my chosen one.''

***

Azira was in town when he found out Crowley wanted to marry him. From the time his letter remained unanswered he tried to give up. It was difficult: he couldn't stop thinking about wonderful eyes and a hell of a charming smile. When cleaning, he pretended that the living room was a ballroom and his broom was his prince. Anthony was quite skinnyY, it's true, but not like THAT. He lived in a fantasy world, because it was the only thing that gave him joy.   
He said goodbye to Anathema (who he promised to explain everything later) and got on a horse. He rushed home as soon as possible to take a shoe from the hiding place and make the search for the king easier. At home, however, an unpleasant surprise awaited him. He ran into the kitchen and headed for the fireplace. He decided to leave his shoe - he knew that it was the safest place there. After all, neither his brothers nor his stepmother will want to bury him here. However, he was shocked when it turned out that there was nothing under the layer of soot. Terrified, he flew to his room. 

***

Azira was waiting at an agreed place, but Crowley didn't show up. He wasn't angry, maybe just a little bit grieved- after all, Anthony was now king, why would he want to meet some strange stranger who obviously rejected him?   
After an hour of waiting, he found that waiting was pointless and returned home. He still had some rooms to clean.  
He said goodbye to Anathema (who he promised to explain everything later) and got on his horse. He rushed home as soon as possible to take a shoe from the hiding place and make the search for the king easier. At home, however, an unpleasant surprise awaited him.   
He ran into the kitchen and headed for the fireplace. He decided to leave his shoe - he knew that it was the safest place there. After all, neither his brothers nor his stepmother will want to bury him here. However, he was shocked when it turned out that there was nothing under the layer of soot. Terrified, he flew to his room.   
Immediately after entering the attic, someone closed the door behind him - it was a stepmother and, to the boy's horror, she was holding his shoe in her hand.   
''I could have expected everything, but the fact that you were so ungrateful is something I still can't understand.''  
''I... how?''   
''Silence!'' she raised herself violently. ''Do you think I'm so stupid? That evening you had my finger on your fingers and the fireplace wasn't cleaned. I checked what I found and what I found?'' She sat on an old chair and turned her heel around.   
''Where did you get the money for that? Who did you steal it from? ''  
''I got it from my godmother. ''  
The woman didn't even hide her laughter.   
''Are you kidding me? Do you think I am stupid? There is nothing for free.''  
''But it is, it is enough to be good and...''   
''Don't even make me laugh.''  
''You repeat the ridiculous pharmazons of your mother. She was as pathetic as you are!''  
Azira reddened with rage.   
''How dare you say that! She was a wonderful person, and you are.... a very bad woman. ''  
When Gabriela heard that, she couldn't even hide her laughter. She got up slowly and surrounded the boy.   
''The book loves me. When he finds me here, he won't be happy. This time you lost.''   
''Oh, I don't know, but who's going to let him out here?''  
''For your information, I know the Archduke very well, who will be very disappointed when he finds out who the real prince's chosen one is. I'm sure he'll try to stop it. And I will help him. I would rather call myself the winner of this situation.  
She turned her back on her heel and left quickly. Fall didn't even manage to get to the door.'' his stepmother locked it.  
''Let me go! You heard me! Please, let me go!''  
All he heard on the other side was laughter. 

He ran quickly to the glove compartment, which was between the loose planks in the floor. When he opened it, he couldn't have been happier - his gift was still there! He pulled out the book and held it to his chest. He was glad that he had hidden it earlier. A broken Aira sat down on the bed. Now he was sure it wasn't a happy ending for him. 

***

Archduke Belzebub did not expect visitors, so when he heard that Lady Tremaine awaited the meeting he was quite surprised. He remembered her very well from the ball - they danced even together a few dances. Both also expressed their concern about the mysterious stranger. They discussed it together until she decided to go home. He even walked her to the carriage.   
''The Archduke was polite. ''  
''Please sit down''he pointed to the chair next to him. When the woman sat down, he poured her wine.   
''So, what brings you to me?''  
''I think I have something that interests you," she pulled out a tartan shoe from her purse. Identical to the one found on the stairs. Beelzebub got up violently.  
''Where did you come from... Where did you get it from?''   
''I found it at my servant's. I was shocked when I found out that the king wanted to marry him! I had to come with it to someone I trusted, so to you!''  
''Yes, yes, thank you very much. You did the right thing ''all the time he looked shocked at what Lady held in her hand.   
''I'm sure you didn't do it selflessly.''   
The woman laughed quietly and covered her man's hand lying on the table.   
''I think we can make a deal,'' Gabriel winked at him. Belzebub's cheeks turned pink.   
''So I listen to your demands.''  
''My sons will find married couples who will be rich. Very rich. I would like to improve my status somehow, for example.. becoming an archduchess.''  
The man has blushed even more. He did not dare to ask the woman for such a thing, even though her cunning delighted him!   
''Good, hmm, good. What about the boy? Won't he be a threat? ''  
''Don't worry. I've already taken care of him. The king will be able to marry Prince Charming. ''  
The Archduke bent on this nickname. However, he asked.   
''So, do we have an agreement? ''  
Gabriela smiled cunningly and drunk a sip of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Lucifer dies and Crowley becomes the new ruler. Crowley decides to look for his love. Gabriela closes Azire with a fright and forges an alliance with Beelzebub.


End file.
